Starcraft Bloodlines 3: The Third Child
by Wojo 98 Custom
Summary: Number three in an ongoing series. If you are going to read this please read the first two.


STARCRAFT   
  
BLOODLINES 3:  
  
THE THIRD CHILD  
  
ZOLTRAN  
  
Zoltran led his troops into Aiur. They blasted through the blockade and landed near an old temple ruin. The Gantrithor II landed with little difficulty. When Zoltran stepped off the probes were already constructing a Nexus. Scouts had already been sent out to find any allies still alive. The base was soon warped in and an army began construction. The rest of what was now calling themselves the Jacobs Wing men had already built their base and was ready to move out by the end of the week. They named it after their fallen General; he was probably the best leader they had ever known. Zoltran's men would need about two more days. A new leader had been elected for the Wing, their new leader was a man called Eddie Briggs. The battle for Aiur was not quite done, no one group had assumed complete control over it, but Zoltran was intent on taking it for himself. The home world would not be taken from them again. Zoltran took the first platoon of warriors that were ready and they began to march toward the closest Zerg hive approximately two miles away. The color confused Zoltran at first; he had never seen a hive of dark blue Zerg. Nonetheless, he would destroy all of the invaders no matter whom they belonged to.  
  
DARGON  
  
Dargon had been placed in a new squad. He was now part of a special ops program. Each member of his squad had proven their skills and would now be sent into the most extreme situations. The man next to him went by the name of Utan Column. He was a computer expert and would monitor everyone's HUDs and give directions if needed from the base. The woman next to him was Aura Malaka. For ten years she was feared as the well-known mercenary Huntress. She was a unit of her own creation that no other person had been able to master; the suit was skin tight and black. She called herself a specter. Her suit provided a warming ability for going into below freezing environments. Every time she missed a meal it would pump nutrients into her body to keep her alive, she could literally sit under a tree in zero degree weather for weeks, just waiting for her prey to come. She was a sniper, by blood in fact. Her father was a sniper in the old Confederate army. So was his father. Next to her stood Fred Lombardi. He had been around as a marine since way before Dargon joined Raynor. He had been fighting for the Dominion for years then he joined Raynor when the schism between him and Mengsk happened. He was a nice guy but was merciless on the battlefield. Last year Raynor himself told everyone publicly that he had never seen a better soldier. He would lead the squad. There were five more that Dargon didn't know. But he knew that one was some sort of swordsman. They were being sent on their first mission tomorrow. Dargon didn't know about the others but he had the jitters. The missions he would be going on from now on would be more dangerous than all of the other missions he had been on put together.  
  
THOMAS BRIDGES  
  
Thomas had been promoted to Corporal and for his efforts noticed on Earth. He was now being sent out on a scouting mission. Thomas, a sergeant, three other corporals and six marines were being sent out on this mission to collect data on the closest Zerg hive. They had been sitting at the edge of the creep undetected for about ten minutes. They were protecting a science vessel as it collected and recorded data. They hadn't been noticed, but they hadn't come unprepared for battle either. The image of Earth's final seconds still lingered in his mind. Then the soundless flash of the explosion. But now was not the time for that. His squad had an unimaginable stroke of luck when they reached the base. The sergeant, Sergeant Aaron Mawl, had wanted the squad to move a hundred feet closer. One of he corporals disagreed with this action and debated his way into letting the science vessel scout closer first. To Mawl's surprise there was a line of about fifteen lurkers where he had Mawl had wanted to move up to. So outgunned, they stayed where they were. They were collecting a fair amount of damage where they were so Mawl was content. The science vessel engineer, Gary Franks, said wow to himself every few minutes. Finally one of the rookie marines spoke up.   
  
"What's all this wow about?"  
  
Gary's head jerked towards the marine. "The wow is about all of the entrances that we have to this base! We could easily send in two distractions while another two platoons went in and took out the main hive, in fact it would be very easy."  
  
"Oh, I see."  
  
A screech was let out and three hydralisks came rushing forward. A poison needle hit a marine in the throat. Another caught a corporal, then the other two corporals dropped. Thomas dropped to the ground and opened fire. A hydralisk died. The other two shot needle spines through the window of the science vessel. Gary was hit in the head; another spine hit the control console. The science vessel dropped from its hover. The marines killed the other two hydralisks. The Zerg knew they were there now, and they had to get the data back to base. Thomas and the marines were screwed.  
  
JACK THOMPSON  
  
Jack followed the scientist to the labs. The Tyrex had formed a cocoon of some sort. The scientist got closer and started to explain what happened. Then the Tyrex burst out of its cocoon. But now it looked more like a dragon than what the others ones looked like. The dragon was almost as big as the lab. It killed everyone it saw. Jack dove for an experimental plasma blade. He wasn't as agile as a Protoss but he fought with what he had anyway. He sliced into the flesh of the dragon. The dragon whipped its tail around and smacked Jack in the face. Jack hit the wall; he got up and dove into the dragon. He buried the blade deeper, and deeper into the dragon's flesh. He pierced a vital organ and the dragon died. Blood of his comrades was everywhere, all over the room; he was the only survivor in the lab. Then it all went black. Jack awoke to the sound of his own screams. The dream wouldn't stop coming. It was horrific to experience in real life, but he couldn't stop dreaming about what happened that night. Some Terrans in black armor calling themselves NATO had captured his men earlier in the week. They said that they would all be trained for NATO, and only the strongest would survive. They also said that they had killed Mengsk, and with his death came the demise of the Dominion. He had only been through one training session as of yet. But it had been the most intense time of his life. Jack now lay back in his bed and went back to sleep.  
  
BALSK  
  
The Terran child stared up at Balsk in fear. Balsk would enjoy killing the little girl so much. Balsk suddenly lunged forward; the little girl gave one final scream before being ingested. Only a few bloody bones were left as remains. A slightly shorter hydralisk slithered up to him.   
  
"Balsk, we are done here, we have killed every Terran we could find. Where do we move onto now?"  
  
Balsk took a slight pause before answering this question. "We head north, to the Protoss base that we were sent here to destroy. No more mindless carnage for now, at least not for anyone out of our way. We will head straight for the Protoss Nexus, but we will kill anyone that is in our path there. That way we feast on sweet meat, and we get our objective done. Good plan, no?"  
  
"A very good plan Balsk, the caravan looks hungry."  
  
"Then move them along faster than our pace, the faster they move the faster they eat."  
  
"But Balsk there is still good meat left in the Spalgan."  
  
"Those are my orders, I want to get back to the hive soon."  
  
"Yes Balsk."  
  
The caravan would start stealing food from the living storage center called a Spalgan if Balsk didn't kill it. That would be done later on. As for right now, it was time to move on.  
  
NICK O'TOOLE  
  
Char. It was a desolate wasteland on the outskirts of the Kiprolu Sector. How the Zerg flourished here Nick did not know. He was stepping onto a dead world. He stepped out and touched the dirt of ash and hardened lava. Sergeant Mendez stepped off after him. He and seven other marines, Mendez included were the recon group for this mission. They all stepped off the dropship and the dropship left. Once they found what they were looking for a dropship would come, but until then they were stranded.   
  
"Alright marines. You know what to do. Gern! Fald! Set up base. O'Toole! Take Heter, and Dax with you and start a scout of a one-mile radius. Report back if you find anything of interest."  
  
"Sir yes sir."  
  
Nick waved Heter and Dax over with one hand to signal that they were going right now. Nick loaded a fresh clip into his gauss rifle. They hadn't walked but a quarter mile before the Zerg came at them. Three zerglings charged them. Nick opened up on the closest. Heter did the same while Dax fired on the second one. The first exploded but it was to late to take out the second as it leapt on Dax. Dax smashed the butt of his gun into the zergling's jaw. There was a loud snap as the creature fell off of Dax with a broken jaw. The last zergling was killed by there collective effort. Dax took his gauss rifle and plugged the squirming zergling with a broken jaw. Nick gave the universal symbol for let's go and they moved on.   
  
TER'CHAN  
  
Ter'chan walked along the rocky beach of Lake Paswana. Business as of late had been very slow. He hadn't had a job in a month. All of a sudden his Codec began to ring. He answered.  
  
"Ter'chan here."  
  
"Ah, the great bounty hunter. I would like to offer you a job."  
  
"How much does it pay?"  
  
"Maybe you should listen to me about your target first."  
  
"Who is it?"  
  
"He goes by the name Dargon. He is part of a special ops team fighting for Raynor's Raiders. He is very dangerous."  
  
"This Terran does not sound so bad. Why do you want him dead?"  
  
The man let out a sigh. "He poses a unique threat to me. Let's just leave it at that."  
  
"Fine. Now stop beating around the bush. How much are you willing to pay me?"  
  
"Ten thousand spirit coins."  
  
"Make it twelve thousand and he's as good as dead."  
  
"Fine, but only because of my desperation."  
  
"Wait, where will I receive my coins?"  
  
"Where are you now?"  
  
"Lake Paswana, in sector twenty five of Aiur."  
  
"Call me at 140.789 when he's dead, then we'll arrange a date."   
  
"Ok, what should I call you?"  
  
"Just call me, Black Vulture."  
  
Y'GAN  
  
Y'gan exploded out of his cocoon to meet the morning sun. He watched the tatters float gently down to the ground. It was such a waste that he had to do that everyday. To build his cocoon just for one night, just to sleep. He was part of a strike force now in wait for Kerrigan's platform to float by them, and for Umatus to choose his general. There were nearly six hundred of them total. All of them were ready to destroy the platform when it drew near. Char's orbit was very strange. It took nearly a month for it to do one full revolve. But now there was only about two weeks to wait. Kerrigan's death would belong to him; he knew that there was no other way. He would feast on her corpse when she was killed. Umatis would soon control the largest swarm in the universe and he would be unstoppable. Kerrigan had gotten to comfortable in her control. She had made no attack powerful enough to level a civilization, as she had once been able to do. Now she would fall. Even if she didn't die she would never recover from her losses to them. Y'gan was starting to grow impatient. But every time he was sure he was about to die of anticipation he just reminded himself, just two more weeks.  
  
BERNARD SMITH  
  
"That's an order Smith."  
  
"Yes sir, I'll get it done, no problem."  
  
"You better get it done, if that minefield isn't laid before those Zerg get here we're screwed."  
  
"I know sir, I'll get it done."  
  
The Lt. needed to take a break, Bernard had just one more row to lay and those Zerg were probably hours away. But he did need to get it done. He liked Lieutenant Breane, but lately he started sounding like a constipated old man. There. The mines were laid and he was done until the Zerg got here. He got out of his Vulture bike and laid down in his bunk. His roommate was sitting on the bunk below him reading some gun magazine. Then the alarm went off. Those Zerg were closer than he thought. It was time to jump back in. He went to the garage and got into the vulture. He sped out to the edge of the minefield and started firing off grenades. The Rush seemed like it would never end, it stretched as far as he could see. He put on his rose tinted sunglasses and sped back the other way. The Zerg hit the minefield and spider mines started going off everywhere. He took this moment of time to put on his bandanna.  
  
"It's go time," he said to himself.  
  
AARON FALKWELL  
  
Aaron had been hiding ever since he hitched a ride on board the alien ship. Now he had the chance to make his escape. He started to sneak out when he ran into two marines.  
  
"Civilian. State your name and allegiance."  
  
"Uh... uh."  
  
"Sir please get on the ground. General this is private Maydeen. We've got a civilian of unknown allegiance or origin here."  
  
"Sir, please get on the ground," said the other marine.  
  
"No... no please no. Don't make me angry."  
  
"Sir get on the ground now or I will have to incapacitate you."  
  
"No don't make me angry!" Aaron's eyes already began to make a subtle change in color from blue too red.  
  
"Sir get on the ground!" The marine took a shot at Aaron's leg. Aaron fell to the ground. Then he began to change again.  
  
First he started to grow, and his flesh changed color. Then the transformation was complete. The marines started to yell. Aaron lunged at Maydeen and tore his throat out. He jumped on the other and ate his face. Bloodstains splattered the hallway. Aaron started to run. He got out side of the ship and marines started to fire at him. He was his in the shoulder but they let him get away. He came to a cave about a mile away. He sat down and started to change back.  
  
"No... I killed again. I'm sorry Lord."  
  
ALEX FALDEN  
  
"Another ship entering the shields sir."  
  
"Probably just another smuggler off course. Shoot it down."  
  
"Yes sir. Locking on now. Firing defense laser thirty three."  
  
A red laser exploded out of the cannon. It hit the ship in the stern and the ship soon collapsed. Alex watched it all happen from his personal screen. He loved his job; every single person he killed was like adding another badge to his jacket. Suddenly his head exploded in pain. He had been getting quick jolts of pain in his head for a week now. He went to a doctor and he couldn't find anything wrong with him. This had never happened to him in his twenty-seven years of training and serving. At first Alex hated NATO for kidnapping him. But then he realized that NATO took only the people that they felt were good enough to fight for them. Alex was never the best in his age at the strength tests. But he was always excelling at the mind and intelligence games they played as children. That was why he was in here instead of on the frontlines. Sure he could fight and have ability above the normal soldier of any other faction, but he wasn't exactly waiting night and day for that moment to come.  
  
GELTARAN  
  
Though Geltaran was only three days old he knew from birth that there was a better destiny for him than mining and perhaps one day... becoming a living building. That was why he made his plan to escape, just for a little while to see what it was like to be free of menial labor. He would leave tomorrow. Then perhaps he would never have to return to mining. He knew he would evolve into something else when he got out there, he wasn't sure what, but it would be a much better life than this. He was taking his days rest for now. But in just one more hour he would have to go back out to the mining, or maybe the cerebrate would mix it up a bit and send him to the vespene gas vent. As long as he wasn't transformed into a building before tomorrow the plan should go off without a hitch.   
  
SKAJJ  
  
It was so amazing on this side. But they would never know the wonders of his world. The little known secret of the archon power is what it is exactly. Skajj and the other archons were actually in another world, when they attacked they sent pure the atmosphere of pure energy from the atmosphere of the dimension through the dimensional window they were seen through. Skajj expected that the dark archons had their own world, but it was probably much more... intelligent. Their dimension was blue and full of power energy. From the looks of the dark archon's window color it looked to be red and knowledgeable, full of psy energy. This energy was unlike anything in any other dimension. But now was not the time for such thoughts, war was now. His tribe was setting up camp while he and two other zealots scouted out the area to find any Zerg that may have been hiding when hey landed. Hopefully there wasn't any Zerg still here, Skajj didn't like violence but he would attack if he had to. Another unknown ability of archons is energy vision. If a source of untainted energy exists it is visible no matter where it is. Skajj just hoped the rest of the scouting trip would be as uneventful as it has been.  
  
VAR'KAL'NEVAR  
  
The Terran base sat on a steep hillside. Bunkers and missile turrets littered the slope. At the top stood the Command Center. These were the Terrans calling themselves Raynor's Raiders. There were two hundred Tyrex here for the assault. Then later, another hundred dragons would come to give aid to the jackals. Then a battle cry was screamed from behind him, it was time to attack. All of the Tyrex sprinted and teleported faster and faster as they went. The bunkers got a few of them but not so many as to hinder them. Var'Kal'Nevar leapt into the first bunker he saw and ripped apart the Terran he landed on. He leapt to the other one and ripped out his throat. The last Terran in the bunker shot him in the back. Var'Kal'Nevar had to teleport through the wall to get away. He pawed at his wound, not much blood leaked out, it wasn't severe. He then continued his bound up the hill. He tripped over a corpse of one of his own; the Terrans were actually killing them. Var'Kal'Nevar could only hope those dragons got here soon. If they got here soon then it would be an easy fight, but they were coming all the way from the home cluster. It was about an hour away flying. There were already a few Tyrex at the top when he got there. They were all either killing Terrans or ripping apart the Command Center. Then the buildings all started to lift off the ground. None of the Tyrex could attack them now. Then out of the barracks came the strangest looking Terrans of all. The came down on ropes until about ten feet off the ground, then they dropped. They all carried machine guns with spinning saws on the end. The Terrans wore what looked to be very light battle armor, with a helmet that connected right to the armor, instead of the regular faceplate they had a pentagonal one. They all charged at the shocked Tyrex. The saws started to spin, Var'Kal'Nevar watched as one of his comrades was sliced to pieces with the saw. The bullets kept flying from the guns too, making it even harder. Var'Kal'Nevar leapt on one, narrowly missing the saw. He smashed through the pentagonal faceplate and ripped apart the head of the Terran. Even with this small victory the Terrans were starting to win again, then he heard the roar of a dragon from right behind him.  
  
BOON  
  
Boon let out his screech. The other dragons joined him. All of a sudden the buildings started to descend, slowly at first then rapidly in a fall. Terran marines clutched their helmets; all of the Terran electronics were messed up now. Explosions went off as buildings crashed to the ground. Boon sent out his crystalline fire as it spread it hardened into crystal. Boon flew around the remaining buildings spewing out fire. Soon all of the buildings had been engulfed in the crystal. Only a few Terrans remained now, the jackals could deal with them. Boon landed just a short distance away from the battle to rest, that fire took a lot out of him and all of the other dragons too. A small grove had been prepared for them and they used it. They all fell asleep in minutes, soon the jackals would come here too.   
  
Sorry it took me so long to write. For this story the chapters will be shorter but there will be a lot more chapters. 


End file.
